A problem with known hand held electronic devices is that they can be difficult to hold and awkward to move or control because of their size, shape and/or weight. In particular, they can be difficult to both hold and operate at the same time.
One reason for this is that their shape is often not optimised for a user's hands. One possible solution to this problem is to provide an electronic device having an outer cover which has been moulded into a shape compatible with a user's hand. However, this shape will not be optimised for all users, as different users will have hands of differing size and shape. Accordingly, a range of devices having covers of differing size and shape is required to suit differing user's needs. Alternatively, a single device having a cover which is replaceable with covers of differing size or shape may be provided.
Another reason for the above problem is that with hand held electronic devices having buttons/keys, the buttons/keys may not be in an optimal position for use when holding the device. One possible solution to this problem is to provide an electronic device having the buttons/keys in a position in which they are easily operated by a user's fingers/thumbs when holding the device. However, this will not be optimised for all users for the same reason as outlined above having regard to the shape of the device. Accordingly, a range of devices having differing arrangements of the buttons/keys is required to suit differing user's needs. Alternatively, a single device having a button/key pad portion which is replaceable with other button/key pad portions having differing arrangements of buttons/keys may be provided.
A further problem with known hand held electronic devices is that all the devices in a particular product line have identical visual characteristics.
Personalising an electronic device, and more particularly a mobile phone, to a user's requirements is highly desirable. One possible solution is to provide an active cover that has changeable colours/keymat/lighting etc. Other possible solutions include: (1) changing the cover—colours/patterns etc; (2) changing the keymat; and (3) personalising the software.